Kleine Schwester
by yoho
Summary: Es lief immer gleich ab. Elin verstand eine Frage nicht oder sie benutzte bei einer Antwort ein falsches Wort oder noch schlimmer, sie sprach versehentlich Norwegisch. Und dann war Evan Mulciber sofort zur Stelle: „Blondie! Lispelliese! Du kannst ja nicht mal richtig sprechen. Dummkopf!"


Title: Kleine Schwester

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden allerdings nicht alle berücksichtigt.

Teaser: Es lief immer gleich ab. Elin verstand eine Frage nicht oder sie benutzte bei einer Antwort ein falsches Wort oder noch schlimmer, sie sprach versehentlich Norwegisch. Und dann war Evan Mulciber sofort zur Stelle: „Blondie! Lispelliese! Du kannst ja nicht mal richtig sprechen. Dummkopf!"

Authors Note: In meinen Fanfictions sind Harry und Hermine ein Paar, auch wenn sie als solches nicht immer im Vordergrund stehen. Sie teilen sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung, wohnen in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte und haben mit Janek und Sara zwei Kriegswaisen bei sich aufgenommen, die in dieser Geschichte etwa dreizehn Jahre alt sind.

Janek ist Tonks Sohn (die Idee hatte ich schon vor dem siebten Band) und Sara die Tochter von Todesser-Eltern, die Voldemort den Rücken zugekehrt und das mit dem Leben bezahlt haben.

Außerdem gibt es da noch Elin, mit elf Jahren die jüngste. Sie stammt aus Norwegen und lebt erst seit kurzem in der Familie. Ihre Geschichte kann man in ‚Ohne Zauberei' und ‚Nur ein Todesser' nachlesen.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

„_Jeder macht mal einen Fehler. Es kommt darauf an, was man danach macht."_

_(aus dem norwegischen Kinderfilm ‚__Jørgen_ + _Anne_ = _sant')_

**Kleine Schwester**

„Blondie! Lispelliese!"

Elin drückte sich die Hände auf die Ohren, aber Evan Mulcibers Stimme drang durch.

„Du kannst ja nicht mal richtig sprechen. Dummkopf!"

Es lief immer gleich ab. Elin verstand eine Frage nicht oder sie benutzte bei einer Antwort ein falsches Wort oder noch schlimmer, sie sprach versehentlich Norwegisch. Und dann war Evan sofort zur Stelle.

„Vielleicht bist du ja gar kein Mädchen, sondern ein Junge. - Transe!"

Elin wusste nicht, was eine Transe war, aber es musste wohl etwas damit zu tun haben, dass sie darauf beharrte, in der Schule Hosen zu tragen. Das war seit dem Ende des Krieges auch für Mädchen erlaubt, aber die wenigsten machten Gebrauch von der neuen Kleiderordnung.

„Elin ist bestimmt ein Jungenname."

Evan und seine zwei Sklaven hatten vor dem Klassenzimmer auf sie gewartet.

„Gibs zu, du bist ein Junge." Evan grinste gemein. „Wollen wir mal nachsehen?"

Elin zuckte zurück. Sie hatte genug verstanden, um zu begreifen, was die drei vorhatten und wollte weglaufen, aber Boris und Ivor waren schneller und packten sie an den Armen.

Boris hielt ihr den Mund zu und Ivor schob sie vorwärts. Sie hatte keine Chance. Jeder der beiden war einen Kopf größer und mindestens anderthalb mal so schwer wie sie.

Evan ging voran und öffnete die Tür zu einer Jungentoilette, die abseits der Klassenräume in einem toten Nebengang lag. Der Raum war verlassen. Boris lies Elin los und Ivor verdrehte ihr den Arm, so dass sie schließlich bäuchlings auf den Fliesen lag.

„Idiot", sagte Evan. „Ich brauch die andere Seite."

Ivor rollte Elins Körper folgsam auf den Rücken und drückte mit seinen Knien ihre Schulter auf den Boden. Dann waren Evans Hände an ihrem Gürtel, ein entschlossener Ruck an den Hosenbeinen und sie spürte die Kälte der Fliesen unter ihrem Hintern.

„Schade, sie ist ja doch ein Mädchen", sagte Evan. „Gib mir mal die Kamera, Boris."

Es klickte mehrfach. Boris versetzte ihr noch einen Tritt an die Hüfte. Dann verschwanden die drei und ließen Elin liegen, während ihr Hohngelächter auf dem Flur verklang.

Sie rappelte sich auf und zog ihre Hosen wieder hoch. Dann ging sie in ihre Klasse, als wäre nichts geschehen.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Die Wut kam erst abends im Bett. Elin weinte. Es waren stille Tränen doch Sara bemerkte sie trotzdem.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie, aber Elin schwieg und Sara hatte inzwischen gelernt, dass es wenig Sinn machte, Elin zu etwas zu zwingen oder das auch nur zu versuchen.

Janek war es, der am nächsten Tag in der Schule entdeckte, warum Elin geweint hatte.

Da war eine Menschentraube aus Erstklässlern, die vor einem Klassenzimmer auf ihren Lehrer warteten. Er hörte Elins Namen und Gelächter und wollte nachsehen, was da los war. In der Mitte der Menschentraube fand er jedoch nicht Elin, sondern Evan Mulciber, der Fotos herumzeigte.

Zuerst verstand Janek nicht, was auf den Bildern zu sehen war, weil sie für ihn auf dem Kopf standen. Aber dann erkannte er auf einem der Fotos Elins Gesicht und schaute genauer hin.

Innerlich kochte Janek vor Wut. Einen Moment überlegte er, sich einfach auf Evan zu stürzen und ihm die Bilder zu entreißen. Er war nur ein Erstklässler und ihm körperlich deutlich unterlegen. Aber Boris und Ivor waren eine größere Herausforderung, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ganz zu schweigen von ihren, Janek zählte kurz durch, sieben Hausgenossen aus Slytherin.

In den nächsten drei Schulstunden vor der großen Pause grübelte er vor sich hin und spann Rachepläne, bis er schließlich wusste, was er tun würde.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Zehn Minuten vor dem Gong, der das Ende der Schulstunde signalisierte, krümmte er sich in seiner Bank und stieß ein leises Wimmern aus. Professor Sprout blickte ihn besorgt an: „Was ist los mit dir, Janek?"

„Bauchschmerzen. Darf ich ...?"

„Ja klar, geh nur."

Janek verließ, die Hand vor den Bauch gepresst, den Klassenraum. Vor der Tür richtete er sich auf und rannte so schnell er konnte die zwei Stockwerke nach oben zu Elins Klassenzimmer. Völlig außer Atem klopfte er an die Tür und öffnete sie dann.

Professor Vektor musterte den keuchenden und verschwitzen Drittklässler mit einem fragenden Blick. „Was gibt es, Janek?"

„Kann Elin bitte mit mir kommen. Es ist wichtig, sagt meine Mutter."

„Ja natürlich. Elin, du kannst gehen. Hoffentlich ist es nichts Schlimmes."

Vor der Tür packte Janek Elin am Arm. „Komm mit!"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich hab die Bilder gesehen."

Elin schluckte.

Janek führte sie zu einer Jungentoilette, die am Weg zum Pausenhof lag.

„Warte da drinnen auf mich", sagte er und Elin gehorchte, ohne Fragen zu stellen.

Janek lehnte sich neben der Toilettentür an die Wand. Die Schulglocke ertönte und die Gänge füllten sich mit Kindern.

Dann sah er Evan Mulciber, gefolgt von Boris und Ivor.

„Eh, Evan!"

Der Slytherin blickte zu Janek hinüber.

„Komm mal her! Ich hab was für dich."

Evan ging zu Janek an die Tür. Boris und Ivor liefen weiter.

Janek hielt sich nicht lange mit Vorreden auf. Er packte Evan im Genick, öffnete die Tür, beförderte den Jungen in den Toilettenraum, versiegelte das Schloss mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes und hoffte, dass Boris und Ivor keine Ahnung hatten, wie Alohomora funktioniert.

Bevor Evan wusste, wie ihm geschah, lag er mit gefesselten Händen am Boden und Janeks Zauberstab zielte zwischen seine Beine.

„Was meinst du Elin, soll ich einen permanenten Schrumpfzauber nehmen?"

Erst da bemerkte Evan das Mädchen, das zwischen den Waschbecken an der Wand lehnte.

„Was ist das, ein Schrumpfzauber?", fragte Elin.

Janek führte es mit Daumen und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand vor.

„So etwas gibt es gar nicht, einen permanenten Schrumpfzauber", konterte Evan. „Man kann jeden Zauber rückgängig machen."

Janek grinste: „Weißt du, wer meine Mutter ist?"

Evan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meine Mutter ist Professor Granger. Sie hat den Zauber selbst entwickelt und glaub mir, er ist nicht rückgängig zu machen."

Evan versuchte, auf dem Rücken liegend, aus der Reichweite des Zauberstabes zu robben, aber ein Blick von Janek stoppte ihn.

„Weißt du, wenn ich mir das so überlege, dann könnte es passieren, dass nach dem Schrumpfzauber gar nichts mehr übrig bleibt." Janek gab sich große Mühe möglichst fies zu grinsen. „Tragisch, wirklich tragisch."

„Bitte, tu das nicht!" Evan Mulciber flehte jetzt.

„Corrugari, minui...", intonierte Janek mit reichlich Pathos in der Stimme.

„Nein!", sagte Elin. Sie war mit zwei Schritten bei ihm, packte die Hand mit dem Zauberstab und drückte sie blitzschnell zur Seite, so dass der Zauber ein Waschbecken traf, das sofort auf Puppenstubenformat schrumpfte.

Janek versuchte sie abzuschütteln, aber Elin hielt seinen Arm mit einer Kraft fest, die er dem Mädchen niemals zugetraut hätte.

„Nein!", sagte sie noch einmal. Elin löste Evans Fessel. Dann nahm sie Janek an der Hand und zog ihn in Richtung Ausgang.

Evan Mulciber blickte den beiden nach. Erst als die Tür mit einem Klacken ins Schloss fiel, rappelte er sich auf. Lange betrachtete er das winzige Waschbecken an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Dann holte er einen kleinen Stapel Fotos aus seiner Jackentasche, sah sie eines nach dem anderen an und riss die Bilder schließlich in der Mitte durch. Und noch einmal und noch einmal, bis nur noch kleine Schnipsel übrig blieben. Er ging zu einer der Toilettenzellen, öffnete die Tür, warf die Foto-Schnipsel ins Klo und zog die Spülung.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Sowohl Elin als auch Evan Mulciber schafften es, pünktlich bis zum Ende der Pause, zurück in den Klassenraum. Elin saß schon an ihrem Platz, als Evan durch die Tür kam. Er stockte kurz und betrachtete sie, so als sehe er das dünne, blondhaarige Mädchen zum ersten Mal.

Dann setzte er sich und suchte Elins Blick. „Danke", sagte er, wobei er das Wort lautlos, nur mit den Lippen formte.

Elin nickte ihm zu und dann lächelte sie, ganz leicht.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Als Evan das nächste Mal in den Toilettenraum im dritten Stock ging, warf er einen ängstlichen Blick auf das vierte Waschbecken von links. Aber es war wieder ein ganz normales Waschbecken. Vielleicht minimal kleiner als die anderen. Aber das fiel nur auf, wenn man sehr genau hinsah.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_Wer Kurzgeschichten schreibt und liest, der mag auch Kurzfilme. Jedenfalls ist das bei mir so. Ich bewundere das, wenn Filmemacher es schaffen, in fünf oder zehn Minuten nur mit Bildern und sparsamen Dialogen eine Geschichte zu erzählen. _

_Anregungen zu ‚Kleine Schwester' kamen aus dem norwegischen Kurzfilm ‚Stikk', den ich mal auf einer Kurzfilm-Rolle in einem dieser leider aussterbenden Programmkinos gesehen habe. Eine deutsche Fassung von ‚Stikk' gibt es, so weit ich weiß, allerdings nicht._


End file.
